Therazane
(reputation) | faction = Combat, Friendly (reputation) | status = Alive |titles = Queen of Earth Queen of the Earth Elementals She Who Is Earth Lady of Earth Mistress of Earth Stewardess of Earth The Stonemother Lady of the Earth Elementals The Goddess of Earth Matriarch of the Earth Elementals Earth-Giver Mother of Earth Hand of Earth Earth Incarnate Embodiment of Earth Stonemother Earthmother Ruler of Her Throne The Great Earth Lady over All Earths Queen over all Earths Matriach over all Earths Lady of All Earth Elementals Queen of All Earth Elementals Patriarch of All Earth Elementals}} Therazane the Stonemother was one of the leaders of the Old Gods' armies among other Elemental Lords who were other powerful elemental lieutenants in their own right: Ragnaros the Firelord, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. Therazane is a monstrous humanoid covered with stones, earth, and clinging plants. She has squat legs and two powerful arms. Her unblinking eyes of gold-flecked agate look out into the world from her head. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm in-game appearance. (According to the RPG: She has squat legs and four powerful arms. Her unblinking eyes of gold-flecked agate look out into the world from her one head, but there are two other faces to be seen as well.)Shadows & Light, pg. 106-107 Therazane the Stonemother is ruler over the earth, dirt, rock, and mountains. She is revered by all earth elementals and creatures that dwell underneath the ground. Some druids of the wild see her as the embodiment of all that is peaceful and calm about the world. Some sages believe she feels pain whenever the ground is sundered and weeps at the destruction wrought by Deathwing and his ilk. If so, however, she has done nothing specific to oppose the great dragon. Therazane is the most peaceful of the Elemental Lords. She is a patient, loving, motherly type who encourages growing things and loves simply to spend long periods of time relaxing with those creatures that make their homes upon her. She often feels as though she is always at war with the other Elemental Lords: Al'Akir erodes her surface with winds, Neptulon beats his waves constantly upon her shores, and Ragnaros is a blazing furnace that churns at her fiery core. She would be perfectly happy if the three of them would just go away. Therazane is slow to anger and attempts to avoid combat whenever possible. If roused to battle, however, she can be a fearsome, powerful opponent. She typically drives toward the most dangerous foe, smashing her target into tiny red pieces before moving on to the next. Should she be seriously challenged, she simply sinks into the earth and retreats. It is theorized by some that the kind and gentle Earthmother to which the tauren refer to is this creature. The War with the Titans The Old Gods chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and when the titans arrived on Azeroth they clashed. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty titans. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces dispersed. The Pantheon shattered the Old Gods' citadels and chained three of the five evil gods far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to an abyssal plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. Therazane's name may be derived from , a Latin word meaning earth. Appearance As you watch, the earth ahead seems to rise up, forming into a monstrous humanoid covered with stones, earth and clinging plants. It has squat legs and four powerful arms, and the suggestion of large, saggy breasts and wide hips indicate that this creature is undeniably female. Unblinking eyes of gold-flecked agate stare at you from a face that seems curious, inquisitive… and you see what appear to be two other faces beside the one that regards you now, one of anger and fury, the other of perhaps sorrow and longing.Shadows & Light, pg. ?? In Cataclysm Therazane is a quest giver in Deepholm, residing at Therazane's Throne. Another bulk of her quests are given at the phased Halcyon Egress. Her quests are similar in experience to the Sons of Hodir's questline in Storm Peaks.http://www.mmo-champion.com/content/1790-World-of-Warcraft-Cataclysm-Press-Tour While she offers quests to adventurers in Deepholm, Therazane makes it clear she has no love for the mortals who killed Princess Theradras, and warns those who speak to her that they will eventually outlive their usefulness. In the Cataclysm beta, Therazane shared a model with Princess Theradras. Quests ;Therazane's Throne * * * * * ;Halcyon Egress * * * * ;Temple of Earth * In-game references *Two items in game are a direct reference to her: and . *Princess Theradras, who (along with Zaetar) was the progenitor of five clans of centaur, is Therazane's daughter. *Princess Myzrael, having the in-game status of an elemental, might be related to her (though she appears more like a titanic watcher than a servant of the Old Gods). *Princess Theradras' model is called "Tharazun". Media Images Video References External links Category:Deepholm NPCs Category:Earth elementals Category:Elemental lords Category:Shadows & Light Category:Unique models